Blast from the Past
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: A new girl in Hazzard may not be so new after all.
1. Into Hazzard

_A/N: This is my first Dukes fic, so please R&R. I'm like totally obsessed with the show now, hehehe. _

There was a woman walking down the road aways, heading south in Georgia. She had one suitcase with her, and looked like she was hoping to get out of the heat. You see, her car broke down outside of Atlanta, and she'd been walking ever since. The expression on her face said she was aiming to find someone in particular.

Then, a four door navy blue car pulled up alongside her, "Hey, miss, can I give ya a hand?"

She stopped, eying the car carefully, "I spose. Ya'll headin' inta Hazzard?"

"We can", the stranger smiled, helping her into the back of the car.

A man in the back pulled a gun on her, "Now you jist keep quiet, ya hear?"

She nodded, her eyes wide at the sight of the gun.

**Balladeer: Now, don't you just hate to see a woman in trouble? Those two look like they're lookin' for trouble. **

As they entered the Hazzard limits, the CB buzzed with conversation going on over the Hazzard Net. The ride had been relatively quiet, and the three men looked as if they didn't quiet know where they were going.

"That road leads into a pond", the woman said, daring to say something to the driver, who was obviously lost.

"Fine, git her up here and let her drive us into town", the driver said, looking towards the passenger to the right, who was hiding under a large black hat.

Black Hat nodded, he seemed to be the head of whatever operation these fellas were into. The woman was shoved into the driver's seat, and she tried to look at Black Hat, only to have the gun previously pulled on her shoved into the back of her neck.

Fixing her eyes on the road ahead of her, she shrugged, "So, where am I takin' ya'll?"

"Into town, we have some business to take care of", the man who had been driving told her gruffly in a way that suggested that she had better start the engine, and soon.

As she drove, she stalled for time by going a long way to town. She had grown up in these parts, it seemed. Driving past a few cricks, she slowed the car down, just knowing there was another one of those pesky speed traps ahead somewhere.

"We need to get there before dark, ya know. Step on it!" the man with the gun said, pressing it into her neck again.

"Fine, but if we get pulled over, it ain't my fault", she rolled her eyes, speeding up considerably.

And sure enough, Hazzard County Sheriff, Roscoe P. Coltrane was right on their tails, his sirens going. The woman pulled to the side of the road, coming to a stop, not really wanting to give chase.

Stepping out, she pulled her long brownish red hair out of her way with one hand, and waved at the Sheriff with the other, "Howdy there, Roscoe, it's been a while."

Roscoe looked up from his notepad briefly, "Lizbeth? Is that really you?"

"Yes, sir, sheriff, sorry I was a speedin'. Reckon I didn't see the new sign, ya know, it's been a while since I've been inta Hazzard", she smiled, blinking those long lashes at him.

He started mumbling a bit, "But that still doesn't excuse yer speedin', young lady."

"Then fine me, but I gotta git", she nodded back over towards the car.

"Oh, is that so?" He started walking over to the navy car in question, "You know, this doesn't look like your vehicle. Did you steal it? That's it! I'm a gonna cuff ya 'n stuff ya."

As he reached around for his hand cuffs, Black Hat got out of the car, toting his own gun, "Now you just hold it right there, sheriff."

**Balladeer: Uh-oh, looks like ol' Roscoe's got himself into trouble. **


	2. Little Lizard

_A/N: Well, this is fun! I have an interesting idea for this story, so I do hope that ya'll read 'n review. FYI- I'm from the south, so over half of the dialogue, I end up sayin' outloud to make sure it flows, lol. Comeback now, ya'll here?_

Rosco froze where he was; his hands went into the air, "Oh!"

Lizbeth turned her attention back towards the car, immediately recognizing Black Hat by his voice, "Oh no, it's you!"

She wanted to run off, but the other men had quickly gotten out of the car, ready for either one of the Hazzard County natives to make a move.

"I sure aim sorry, Rosco, I didn't mean…", Lizbeth started to apologize to the sheriff.

"Shutup, Lizzy babe", Black Hat told her sternly, and motioned for his men to grab them.

Driver took hold of Rosco and grabbed his cuffs. While he was being cuffed to the car, Rosco just muttered under his breath, knowing that Boss wouldn't like this one bit. Gunman turned his attention to Liz and smiled, holding a piece of rope.

"Tie her up and toss her in the back for now, we'll dump her later", Black Hat smiled, getting back into the car while his minions went after her to tie her up.

She saw her chance and tried to make a run for it, unsuccessfully at that. Unfortunately, there was a steep hill, and she knew that she wasn't going to make it down there unscathed. Liz wanted to try it, but she turned back and saw Rosco hanging from the door of his car, still muttering, and she had an idea.

"Rosco, your gun!" She called to him, making him look up and smile.

Reaching for his gun carefully, he kept saying, "I got 'um, I got 'um!"

However, Gunman went over to Rosco and hit him over his head with the butt of his gun, then turned his attention back to Liz, who was obviously worried about Rosco, "He couldn't hurt a soul."

She started to run over towards him when the two hoods grabbed her and threw her to the ground, trying to tie her up. Finally succeeding, they tossed her into the back, and Gunman climbed in after her, with Driver taking the wheel.

**Balladeer: This just doesn't look good. I wonder where the Dukes will come in on this. **

As Rosco slowly regained consciousness, he gently shook his head, and then pulled himself up to look into his car, "Come to Daddy, Velvet Ears. Get the CB fir me, sweetie, and I'll get you some doggie num-nums!"

Rosco's dog, Flash, raised her head and bellowed. She nosed the CB before grabbing the cord to it and pulling it over to her daddy, Rosco. Then she received a pat on her head before going back over to the passenger side to finish her nap.

"Breaker, breaker, this here's Sheriff RosCo P. Coltrane, calling all cars, calling all cars", Rosco called into the CB, once he had it in his hand.

"Well, Sheriff," it cracked to life, "Considerin' I'm the only other police car, I'm hear ya."

"Enos…dipstick…I want ya ta come to my location, as fast as ya can", Rosco then proceeded to tell his deputy where he was, waiting to tell him what had happened until he got there, which was only a few minutes later.

Deputy Enos Strate pulled up in the opposite direction, "Sheriff, I saw a navy car speedin' away from here, is there somethin' wrong?"

"I'm cuffed ta my car, of course there's somethin' wrong!" Rosco yelled, waiting for Enos to unlock him from his car door.

When Enos finally did, he got the full story, and they were both off after the car. They failed, however, to tell Liz's best friend that she was back in town.

**Balladeer: Finally, it's Enos to the rescue, again. **

Meanwhile, the baddies had pulled over behind some bushes and stepped out of the car, talking quietly with each other. Liz saw the opportunity to make a call out on the Hazzard Net.

Turning with her back to it, she carefully picked it up and twisted her arms around as much as she could. Clicking it on, she called, "Little Lizard calling Bo Peep, ya got yer ears on? Come back."

"This is Bo Peep, Little Lizard, good to hear your voice again, sugar", Daisy Duke replied to the call.

Liz then proceeded to tell Daisy what had happened, and where she was. Her arms were loosing feeling in them, so she had to put down the CB, but Daisy promised to het her cousins and be on their way.

However, Black Hat had stepped back over towards the car and heard the last part of the conversation. Grabbing Liz by the collar of her shirt, he dragged her out of the car and threw her on the ground.

"Ain't nobody gonna catch us, sweetie pie. An' your just gonna sit tight until your precious Dukes come and pick ya up", he growled at her, calling his pals back over to the car, telling them what she had done.

"Well, this one's feisty", Gunman said, as Liz tried to push herself up and run away from them.

Black Hat shook his head, "You want anything done right, you always have ta do it yourself…"

He then smacked Lizbeth across the face, and pushed her back onto the ground, kicking her for good measure before running around the car and getting in, making a quick get away.

**Balladeer: I hope the Dukes get there soon, before somethin' else bad happens…**


	3. Rescue

_A/N: This chapter might be a little shorter than the last, I don't know. I'm just not too good at trying to write really long chapters, because I get bored trying to read really long chapters, myself. Ok, so here's the next installment, please keep them kind reviews a-comin'!_

Daisy drove up in the Dixie, followed by Bo and Luke in the General Lee. Bo, of course, was the first one to find Lizbeth, who was still in the bushes.

Helping her up, Bo smiled his toothy smile, beaming from ear to ear, "Howdy."

Daisy brushed her off, "Lizzy, where'd they go?"

"They're gone now, but thanks for helpin' me out. Did ya'll see Rosco? Is he alright?" she searched the eyes of her rescuers, hoping that he was fine.

"Nope, didn't see him, why?" Luke asked as he untied her.

Rubbing her wrists tenderly, she sighed, "Well, the guys who kidnapped me had hit him over the head. Of course, I realize he's hardheaded and everythin'. I guess he got Enos on the CB to come over and give him a hand."

Daisy led her to the jeep, "Let's head back to the farm before those fellas try 'n come back."

Bo and Luke followed in the General Lee as Daisy drove her long time friend back to the Duke farm.

**Balladeer: Well, looks like they're alright now. Hope those fellas don't come a lookin' fir Lizbeth. **

Rosco and Enos were still in 'hot pursuit' of those criminals. They were no closer now than they were earlier, because the little navy four-door had a large lead on them.

"Resistin' arrest, assaultin' 'n officer…" Rosco muttered to himself while he drove, thinking up everything he could possibly to get those three on, and then he started thinking about the girl, "… 'n then 'nother resistin' arrest, consortin' with them…"

He was a little hot under the collar when his CB buzzed to life, "ROSCO!"

Flash barked at the radio, because it was Boss Hogg, her least favorite person in the world. Of course, Boss just happened to be her daddy's boss, and the county commissioner, not to mention the richest man, and most crooked, in Hazzard County.

Picking up the CB, Rosco called back, "Here Boss."

"I needed you in town TEN MINUTES ago!" Boss sounded rather angry, not like he wasn't almost always angry, but he seemed more so this time.

"Sorry, Boss, I'm in hot pursuit of four criminals!" Rosco looked down at the CB, briefly taking his eyes off the road.

Boss huffed over the CB, "Well, just you git here as soon as you can."

"10-4", Rosco set it down and muttered to himself, just as his car started to go off the road.

Before he could get control of it, he had spun into a ditch. Immediately, he looked over towards his trusty Velvet Ears, Flash.

"Flash darlin', are you alright?" He asked the short dog in the seat next to him.

She waddled over towards Rosco, telling him she was fine. Picking her up, he picked up the CB and called Enos to stop of him and Flash. He also called for Cooter to come with his tow-truck to unstuck the Sheriff's car.

**Balladeer: Meanwhile, where have those three fellas gone to? **

Black Hat huffed in his own way when he heard the Sheriff call for a tow-truck to come and pick his car out of the ditch. The law was now far behind them, but their business in Hazzard wasn't done yet. They still needed to switch cars and carry out why they had come here in the first place and maybe a little something else.

Pulling onto an old half-hidden road, the bad guys were headed towards an old abandoned shack, where they had another vehicle hidden, waiting for them.

Stepping out of the car, Black Hat headed towards the house as he was stopped by Gunman, "Boss, what's going on with you and that girl back there?"

"We have 'n ol' score that needs settlin'", he grinned evilly before disappearing into the dark shack.

**Balladeer: Just what I thought, that fella's no good. **

Back at the farm, Daisy went in first, to tell Uncle Jesse about who was coming. As Lizbeth walked in, Jesse had a smile on his face and hugged the girl.

"Long time, no see", Jesse released her from the hug, looking up briefly towards the door, "We're not tellin' them yet?"

"No, we're not. I'm goin' by Lizbeth for right now. But, we might have some trouble, Jesse. I met up with ol' Billy an' his gang", she paused and hugged her stomach briefly, it was still sore from being kicked.

Bo and Luke came through the door before Jesse had a chance to say anything else. They, of course, wanted a description of the guys and the car, but Daisy took Liz into her room to have her lie down.

"Uncle Jesse, do ya spose they'll be back?" Bo asked, watching as Liz disappeared into Daisy's room.

"I don't know", Jesse shook his head.

Meanwhile, in Daisy's room, out of earshot of the boys, Daisy smiled, "When are ya gonna tell 'um, sugar?"

"I plan on maybe tomorrow mornin', after we fix breakfast", Liz smiled, taking the offered bed, and laying down on top of the covers.

Daisy smiled, "That'll be somethin' for them to eat their eggs with."

"Yeah, I jist wonder if they remember me…" Liz sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'm sure they will, or at least Luke should", Daisy smiled before walking back out of the room to join the rest of the family.

**Balladeer: I wonder what her secret is…**


	4. Secrets and Truth

_A/N: I was going to make her Jesse's daughter, but in everything I read, it said that he didn't have any children, so I had to change it. So she's the daughter of a 'mystery' brother of Jesse's. Maybe I'll give this 'mystery' brother a name in a later chapter. Please read and review, like always! _

_A/N 2: Ok, here's the next chapter. I actually finished it on the road during my vacation. I figured why not write a bit, besides, it isn't like I had too much else to do. _

In the morning, the girls were fixing breakfast for the three men of the house. Bo and Luke were out doing early morning chores, and Jesse was setting the table and making coffee.

Uncle Jesse had a smile on his face, as did the girls, because Bo and Luke were going to be told the secret of 'Lizbeth' today.

Once breakfast was finished and everyone was washed up and at the table, Jesse led the prayer and they all started eating. Jess was at the head of the table with Luke and Bo to his left and Daisy and Liz to his right.

Everyone was eating quietly until Liz broke the silence, "Thanks again for lettin' me stay here, but I'm afraid I have somethin' ta tell ya'll."

"Oh?" Bo asked, surprised and curious at the same time.

"Yeah," she sighed, twirling her fork in her eggs, "I'm not really Lizbeth, I'm actually Elizabeth Ann Duke…"

Luke's eyes lit up, "Annie? Little Annie?"

Elizabeth nodded, looking at the confused expression on Bo's face, "…which means that I'm ya'll's cousin. I was born in Tennessee, but then came to live with Uncle Jesse after loosin' my parents. I stayed with ya'll when we was younger, and I went by Annie 'cuz I never did like my name. Then I moved back to Tennessee when I was a teenager."

Bo still seemed confused, "So…you're our cousin? An' I…?"

"…you was hittin' on me", Liz finished for him, smiling.

**She's a Duke? Does that mean she's kin?**

Meanwhile, Ol' Billy 'n his gang were up to no good, of course. What else would they be doing?

"I gots me 'n ol' score that needs a settlin' with a Duke from up north. You boys go on with the original plan, I'm a gonna pay her a visit", Black Hat 'Billy' was telling his too hoods.

Gunman sighed, "But Billy is she really worth the trouble?"

"She's my business, so stay out of it!" Billy yelled, heading out the door after putting his big black hat back on his head.

**For a fella that doesn't know where he's goin', he's got good aim. That road leads directly to the Duke farm. **

After breakfast was cleaned up, Daisy and Liz went outside with some laundry that needed hanging on the lines. Bo and Luke headed back out to the barn, probably fixing that tractor…again. Uncle Jesse stayed inside the house, going about some of his chores.

Before long, Black Hat had pulled up in the navy four-door, looking for trouble. With a steely glare, he aimed the car at Daisy and Liz, and put the petal to the metal.

The girls managed to throw themselves to the ground and get out of his way, but he was soon out of his car, coming at Liz with the same mean glare in his eye.

She tried to crawl backwards, "Git outta here, Billy! I ain't yer girl no more!"

Daisy was already up, and Bo and Luke had come a runnin' because their cousins were in trouble. Daisy tried to jump on the tall dark man, but to no avail.

He grabbed Liz by the wrists and pulled her over to his car, grinning. He had a plan. It was never good when guys like Billy had a bright idea, much less a plan.

However, the boys had a plan of their own that they were willing to execute on this intruder that was bothering their newly discovered cousin. Bo walked up to him directly, asking him to let her go while Luke jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around the man's neck threateningly.

Billy threw Liz to the ground and turned his attention now to Luke. Grabbing the arm that was around his neck, Billy managed to flip the Duke off his back and onto the ground next to Elizabeth.

Now the other problem was Bo, who had already gotten his bow and arrow and had them trained on Billy, "I wouldn't, if I was you."

Black Hat threw his hands into the air, defeated for now. Bo shooed him over to the man's car, making him get into the passenger side of the vehicle. Bo slid into the driver side, to drive him into the sheriff, but Billy was a little quicker than the blonde cousin had expected.

Grabbing Bo's shirt while he tried to start the car, Billy threw his head into the steering wheel and kicked him out of the car, quickly sliding into the driver side and speeding away.

**Dang, that fella seems like he has it out of any Dukes. **


	5. Picking Up the Pieces

_A/N: Well, I finished this chapter when I was on a family trip, and all the open country around the interstate just inspired me to work on this story. Please continue with your kind reviews and enjoy chapter two of 'Blast from the Past', my first, one and only, Dukes of Hazzard story. Thank you. _

Daisy ran over towards her cousins, all in a pile of dirt on the ground, "An' here I thought ya'll's grown up."

She smiled, helping Liz and Luke up off the ground. However, Bo was unconscious. The large red spot developing on his forehead looked ominous, and they needed to get him to the hospital.

Luke and Daisy pulled Bo into the pickup as Liz ran in to get their uncle from the house. Daisy drove the pickup with Jesse and Bo, and Liz got behind the wheel of the General with an uneasy Luke in the passenger side. Last time he had seen Liz, she was in pigtails.

The girls drove fast, but steady. Liz was tempted to take a jump or two, but decided it was unnecessary.

As they were nearing the Tri-County Hospital, Sheriff Coltrane caught up with them and turned on his sirens.

Luke called Daisy on the CB, "This here's Lost Sheep One callin' Bo Peep, comeback."

"This is Bo Peep, what's up Luke?" Daisy asked, sounding worried.

"Well, Ol' Rosco's on our tail, we're gonna break off an' meet you up there. We're gone", Luke hung up the CB and looked at his other female cousin, "You sure you know what yer doin'?"

"Oh yeah", she smiled, changing gears.

Leaping over a crick, the Dukes looked back and Rosco was still following them close behind; then he called on the CB, "Alright, you Dukes! Pull over!"

Liz smiled, "This here's Little Lizard, we hear ya loud 'n clear!"

Luke and Liz were thinking the same thing apparently, because Luke held onto the dash as Liz sped off the road into a field.

The best way to loose ol' Rosco was either on a jump or in a field. As long as he was alright and they lost him, then everything was fine.

Speeding across the field, the General led the way, over a fence and through some hay. Rosco, however, plowed through the fence, lost control, and was covered in hay…again.

"Where'd you learn to drive like that?" Luke asked, leaning back in his seat, a bit proud of his younger cousin.

She smiled, "My other car is a Corvette. Besides, driving is just in Duke blood."

She switched gears again and started off back towards the hospital.

**Even Lizzy can loose Rosco when she wants to. Wonder how Bo's doin'. **

Once the Dukes were at the hospital, Bo was taken back immediately, and the waiting game began. They were all really worried about him, especially Liz.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't of come, then Bo wouldn't be in this mess", she sighed, feeling guilty for coming down to Hazzard with a jealous boyfriend on her tail.

Jesse put an arm around her shoulders, "Oh hush, child. Bo gets into trouble all the time. Besides, it's not your fault that Billy followed you here."

"For Bo Duke?" A nurse called from the doorway.

Jesse stood up with Luke, "Over here. How is he?"

"Well, it seems that it's just a minor concussion. He should heal right up. If you want to see him, he'll be wakin' soon", the nurse smiled, leading the way to Bo's room in the hospital.

Walking into the room, Daisy and Liz immediately ran to Bo's side as he slowly opened his eyes, "Hey…guys."

"Doc says you'll be fine, just another bump to add to your list", Luke smiled.

"I wanna git outta here", Bo sighed, looking into the worried faces of his family.

"I'll go see when you can leave", Jesse smiled, ruffling his nephew's hair before leaving the room to find the doctor.

**Well, at least Bo's gonna be alright. Now whatever happened to them mean fellas from Tennessee? **

Billy slammed on the breaks as he came back to the hideout. There, his two henchmen were waiting to give him some good news.

"Boss, we've executed the plan", Gunman smiled.

Billy nodded approvingly, "Now we only have one problem to take care of."

"I have a thought on that", Driver grinned evilly.

"Oh? Do tell Frank", Billy smiled as well.

**This doesn't look good for the newly reunited Duke family. **


	6. One Last Try

Luke and Uncle Jesse took Bo home in the pickup. Daisy and Liz were going to be coming home soon with the General, but first, there was the small matter of the Corvette sitting on the side of the road not too far out of Capital City.

Sliding gracefully into the driver's seat, Liz grabbed the CB, "This here's Little Lizard callin' Crazy Cooter."

"I might be crazy, but I ain't dumb, this here's Craaaazy Cooter comin' at ya. What do ya need, Little Lizard?" Cooter's scruffy voice came over soon after.

"I need yer truck to pick up my Vette outside of Capital City, and then if you'd be so kind as ta fix it…" Liz trailed off, smiling.

She knew that Cooter Davenport, the resident vehicle magician of Hazzard County, could not pass up working on a Chevrolet Corvette, "10-4, I'll call ya when it's done. I'm gone."

Now that that was out of the way, the girls needed to head home. Little did they know that they'd encounter some trouble on the way.

**Those fellas from Tennessee are really up ta somethin' bad. I jist know it. **

Frank had pulled away from the hideout, and was waiting for the cue to put the plan into action, "That entire family is trouble", he muttered to himself.

Now all he had to do was wait for the cue that they were coming his way. He knew it'd only be the two girls, because the reports from his henchmen up the road had told him so, and now that were going to converge on the Duke women.

Granted, it was a brilliant plan, the only flaw in their slaw was that they didn't know the temperament of Daisy Duke; her being a Duke and all.

Bang, bang. The gunfire echoed through the area. That was Billy's cue. His men were on their tail, ready for the next part, running them off the road.

**This can't be good. **

Liz heard the gunfire whiz past the driver's window of the vehicle, and knew exactly who it was. For one, Rosco wouldn't fire so immediately, rather try to run her off the road, and for two, she thought she had seen this vehicle earlier.

Yep, it was the one that she had been kidnapped in. She knew Billy's men were still after her, and it was time for the final showdown.

As they started ramming the car, shooting at the same time, Liz looked over towards Daisy, "I remember something about Bo and Luke having a certain insurance policy on this vehicle…"

Daisy smiled and reached back to get the bows and arrows from the back seat. How handy to have them right there.

"Be ready to move quickly", Liz smiled, swerving off the road after the next hit, accidentally taking a bullet in a tire.

Hopping out of the General, the two girls laid in wait for the henchmen to come down there and 'finish them off'.

**That's Dukes for ya. Blood runs thicker than water, as they say. **

A pile of dirt and grass flew up in front of Driver and Gunman, and they were blinded long enough for the two they were after to take them down and tie them to their own car for the police.

Now there was only one. Billy sat in his car, only a few yards from where they were currently.

Pulling up the bow and arrow, Liz popped up beside the driver's window, startling Billy, who didn't have time to get off a shot, "Drop it."

Billy did as he was told to, without saying a word. The cold look in her eye told him that she wasn't playing. Daisy tied him up and called the sheriff.

Heading back down towards the General, Liz sighed, "It looks like we're gonna be even later."

The girls changed the tire and hit the pavement before Rosco even got there, speeding away.

**I knew they could take those guys from Tennessee, now they can all be a little safer. **


End file.
